It's Raining Sorrow
by BOOM SHAKAGlitch
Summary: When your best friend moves away, the first you will concern is if they will forget about you and move on and find a new best friend... Dare's story between her friendship between her and Mo.


I wanted to be as close to Mo as much as possible until he feels the same way about me, Dare.

As best friends...

But no matter how much will I try to get close to him, there is someone in the way of that. A boy called Glitch. His dance partner. His most favourite dance partner…

I sat on the porch, pressing the numbers on my cell to call my best friend, who must be practicing with 'him'. But there was no answer…

You don't know how much that hurt me. How lonely it made me for Mo has always been there, through thick or thin, he'll never let me, or MacCoy and the others, to have a day of sadness and sorrow. But it seems the presence of our relationship in the future, between, not just me but all the others too, of course, will not be bright this time.

That made me realize something.

No way! No way, would Mo forget about me and MacCoy! I can't bear to even witness such a thing! It's too painful. Inside and out...

"Hey, are you ok?"

A pair of green eyes popped right in front of my purplelish-pink ones! I stood back and, what do you know! The boy I loathe and envy. Glitch...

You can not imagine how many times this boy has come to brag about him having a great time with Mo. EVERY twice a day! I hate it! But he doesn't know that…

He was wearing a basketball uniform with matching shorts also holding a basketball under his arm. He must've finished his game with his friends from school. Or maybe with Mo.

I gave a sigh, calming myself due to the surprise just now and said politely, trying to make sure the sound of grouchiness or any sign of irritation didn't come out. "What do you want?"

"Mo asked to send this to you." Glitch said as he put forth his right hand that holds a letter that was said to be from Mo. I took it. Glitch then suddenly stopped me from reading it. He's got some nerve! This letter might have been made by him!

"Before you read that letter," The bastard said, pausing a bit as he went on. "I want you to know—!"

"SHUT UP! I GOT IT!"

I interrupted him with one hell of a shout. And I'm proud of it! I know he must've made this letter to put my face down and rub it in the ground! Not like his past stories about him and Mo, didn't... It's just not fair! Me and MacCoy were his best friends first! And now, I'm going to point out that fact out right now, right in front of this guy's face!

"It seems that you don't understand who is Mo's FIRST best friend! Yeah, that's right! Me and MacCoy! Not you! So, you don't have to come here and bla... bla… bla… about your great times with Mo! Now get out and take this lie on paper with you!"

I tossed the note to him, which he catched. Not surprised since he _was_ an expert basketball player.

The boy stood there, not listening to what I demanded him to do. I was starting to feel really mad! I was about to shout again but—

"I'm not lieing! I know! I know you love Mo very much! And I wish I wasn't here to make your relationship more further away but I can't help being his best friend now! I love him very much too! BUT! I'm sure, as hell, it's not, NO, it can never, be as much as you love him!"

That's what he said before he threw the letter back on my house porch and ran off. I was sure he was crying when he did so. I don't know what to say now.

Suddenly, thunder struck! As I attempt to go back into the house, I stepped on the letter that was right in the middle of the entryway.

I bended over, took the letter and went inside. But before I did, I wondered if the boy will be okay in this storm.

I was inside the house, entered the living room, turned on the lights, sat on the couch and immediately started to read the letter.

Tears came out from my eyes.

_Dear Dare,_

_How are you, my dear best friend? I hope you are doing well. Hell, you are always doing well—_

NO! I'm not doing well! I'm… not! I couldn't take reading anymore! It hurts me to imagine him saying these words, making me miss him more than ever! After a few minutes of trying to calm myself down, I continued to read the letter, even if it means it's going to hurt me, word by word:

_I'm sure you've heard about my crew, Hi-DEF! And you must've heard, that we are going to dance battle The Glitterati! Wish us luck! For it's going to happen this weekend! Make sure you be there to witness me and my cute little pal, Glitch! And I heard he has been coming along to check up on you and update about the news things happening between me and the crew and the others! But since this is something big, I want to tell you, myself! Even if it means just a letter. I really want to see you and MacCoy again! I hope you like Glitch as much as I do! He's a real best friend to me now!_

My HEAD! My HEART! I can't BREATHE! I'm SUFFOCATING! Anger, and I'm sure jealousy, started to mix with my sorrow, that I have kept for too long inside my heart but coming out in a way of tears. I rest my stressed out head with my hand and continue to read…:

_I'm sorry, for not being there for you. I'm sure you've must've felt sad when Glitch visited you every twice a week, instead of me. I'm sorry, I was really busy practicing and planning out the dance moves and routines that we are planning to use on the dance battle. _

_BUT! Don't worry for I think I might have time after the whole thing! That's right, you and me and MacCoy! The trio back on the road again! United after all these years! I hope you'll reply back. MacCoy already did and will be happy to see me again. But I'm not sure about you. Will you come and visit me at Dance Central 2?_

Happiness rules everything after that, causing more tears to come out and can now be called as tears of joy this time. YES! YES! I would love to see you again, Mo! He has not forgotten about me! Thank God!

I immediately jumped to the desk, and straightly began to write the reply for the letter. I made sure that my handwriting doesn't show any excitement-cause mistakes. I want to make sure it shows that I'm cool about it. That I wasn't sad for all this time, to cause him to worry.

HOURS LATER, ALREADY AROUND 8:50 P.M.

I finished taking my hot bath. I was wearing my favorite pink flannel pajamas. As I blow dry my hair in my bedroom, I felt a feeling of guilt for saying such things to Glitch today. I finally made my decision to go to Dance Central 2 tomorrow morning and apologize to him if I get the chance to.

KNOCK KNOCK

What? I was puzzled that someone would be here at this time for it's almost 9:00 o'clock and it's still raining heavily. I ran to the door and opened it and to found that it was Glitch, all soaked, bruised and muddy to top to bottom. He must have fell and missed the subway train to Dance Central 2.

Glitch looked at me, with full hope that I'll let him in. I sighed and smiled to him. I then immediately escorted him to the bathroom, willing to wash him up, for he was bruised. What was he doing on his way to the subway station? Fighting a bear?

I made the water in the bathtub nice and hot for Glitch for he was shivering like hell, even before he took off his clothes. I snapped my fingers by the door as a sign that you can come in. And so Glitch did with his face as red as a tomato. Of course, it's a normal human reaction, if a girl asked you to enter the bathroom and give you a bath, nude.

Glitch entered the bathtub. He hid his face with his hand palms as I scrub of his dirty back. He flinched a bit when I did so but he started to get used to it after a while. Glitch turned slowly to look at me. I caught his eyes staring at me. He immediately turned away, in such a cute way!

I smiled and laughed a bit, for he was cute, like what Mo described in the letter.

"Hey, Glitch…" I called him. He turned around.

"Y-yes?" he said timidly. I giggled and straightly raised his chin and kissed his forehead. I can feel his face starting to go back to red and I swear, he started to feel hot, in body temperature.

"I'm sorry. Forgive my behavior just now. Thank you for being there for him since I'm not by his side anymore…" I said to him. "I know now why he loves you so much!"

Glitch looked at me in surprise due to my sudden apology and change in behavior. But he didn't doubt it, for being true. I know that because he held out his fist to me as he smiles broadly, like what Mo did when we were together in the old days...

"Mo loves you too, you know! You should hear the times when he came to my house and immediately started talking about you! It actually made me jealous!"

I returned Glitch one of my best smiles, that I usually give to Mo.

"Ok." I said, giggling. "Let's just say that he loves us as much as we love him!"

I then pounded my fist against Glitch's. I could immediately feel Mo's aura around him. He was just like him! But I don't want to be friends with him because of that, of course!

At that time, I can finally let go... right after finally knowing that my best friend didn't forget me…

Now, I'm ready to explore and find new friends. And I'll start by getting to know Glitch.

"Um, Dare..."

"Yeah? What's wrong?"

"I think I'm gonna get a fever..."

ACHOO!


End file.
